When Darkness Shifts
by shelly99
Summary: Voldemort won, Ron and Hermione are helping look for a book to destroy him.


**Disclaimers:  I promise, it really isn't mine.  Nothing except the story line.**

**A/N:  My very first attempt at a Ron and Hermione, so be kind.  It's the fourth story in my series.  They all coincide with each other, so you can read all of them, it'll make a lot more sense.**

Chapter One 

            I wanted to hit Ronald Weasley.  It isn't the first time I've felt like doing that.  He's infuriated me on more occasions than I care to count.  And today's no different.

            We're supposed to be looking for a spell.  And not just _any _spell.  It's the only spell that can destroy a _very_ evil book Voldemort wants.

            But of course, my ex-boyfriend chooses moments like this to tell me all about his latest conquest.  Like I _care_.  Stupid git.

            And right now he's sitting across from me with this look that clearly states, "What did I do know?"

            As if he didn't know.  I glared in return and went back to the task at hand.  I felt his stare on me for a few more seconds before he flipped open the book in front of him.

            I felt a little guilty.  I didn't mean to snap at him so harshly.  Even though we broke up three years ago, we're still the best of friends.  I listen to his girl problems and give him advice.  But lately I've had no patience for all his _women_.

            I'm pretty positive it's because of all the stress of the book.  The Ministry's really been on our case about it as of late.  I'm sure once this is over and done with, I'll go back to being Ron's soundboard for women.

            The thought made me cringe outwardly.  Ron looked up at me.

            "You all right, Mione?"

            I shrugged. "I'm fine, Ron.  Just a little tired." I added another piece of parchment to my already large stack.

            He leaned over and covered my small hand with his large one and squeezed it gently. "It'll be okay." He took the stack of parchment sitting in front of me and pushed it aside. "Maybe we should take a break.  Go and get something to eat."

            My eyes met his sharply and I shook his hand off. "_You_ can go and take a break, Ron, like you've been doing _all_ day, but _I _don't have the time."

            He eyed me through narrow brown eyes for a moment, then ran a hand through his trademark Weasley red hair. "Is this about Angela, Mione?"

            Why did he always have to mention one of his stupid little girlfriends? "Oh, is that what you call this week's flavor?"

            His eyes flashed a temper I've been seeing for eleven years. "Are you jealous, Hermione?  Because you haven't had a date since we broke up?" he looked regretful the minute the words left his mouth.

            I felt my eyes go wide with shock. "You think I don't have a life outside of books?  That I'm some lovesick _child _still pining after you?"

            "_No_!  It's just that me and Harry don't ever see you with anyone," he stated quickly, looking even worse that before.

            "Unlike some people, I don't feel the need to broadcast my relationships." I stood up slowly, feeling the anger boiling up with each passing second.  I clenched my fist and managed to talk myself out of decking him.

            Ron scooted his chair back, trying to get farther away from my wrath. "You're always _here_, looking for that stupid spell."

            "Well, for your information, _Ronald Weasley_, my boyfriend is very understanding about me helping stop Voldemort."

            He flinched slightly, and as my words sunk in, his eyes went wide. "B-boyfriend?  Since when?"

            "We've been together for six months now." I had the satisfaction of seeing Ron trying to form a coherent sentence.  He kept stuttering and it was nice to know I finally got one over on him.  He really looked shocked.  Poor boy.

            "W-w-who?" he finally managed.

            "Steven Corner.  He's Michael Corner's older brother.  You remember Michael, don't you?  He dated Ginny for awhile back in fifth year," I finished viciously.

            Ron went white.  I mean really white.  His twin could've been a bed sheet.  I think I hit a nerve. "You don't need someone like him, Hermione," he said after a minute.

            "I hate to tell you this, Ron, but I think I can date whom ever I want."

            "Well, I know that!" he snapped. "But don't you remember how quickly his brother dumped Ginny for Cho?"

            I rolled my eyes at him as I stood up. "I'm pretty sure Steven's a completely different person than his brother."

            "Well, I don't think it's a good idea," he said after a moment. "He's not your type."

            "Of course you're right, Ron.  I only go for intelligent types, " I replied coldly. "I guess that leaves you out."

            His face turned the color of a tomato and his mouth dropped open, but no words came out.

            "Don't think for a minute you can give me advice on who I should go out with."

            I saw him swallow visibly and he finally spoke. "Look, Hermione, just because things didn't work out-"

            I cut him off in a deadly quiet, deadly calm voice. "Don't.  Don't bring up what happened between us.  That was over a long time ago."

            That finally shut him up and I was happy because he wasn't trying to make it all better.  And then his mouth opened and I could have killed him. "Hermione, we need to put this behind us."

            Before he finished his sentence, my temper snapped.  I walked over to the door and swung it open.  Ron was watching me expectantly. "Shove it up your ass, Ron!"

            Honestly, did he expect me to be all friendly when he's always bringing up our past?  I don't appreciate having my nose rubbed in it day after day.  I headed downstairs, not really caring how much noise I made.  Ron's probably the only person in the world that can make me lose my temper in a matter of seconds. It's a great talent he has no real use for.

            I stormed towards the library.  I'd left Harry down there with a bunch of books to look through.  Hopefully he had some progress.  I pushed the doors open with enough strength to pull them off their hinges.  Isn't it amazing what anger can do to you?

            "I swear I'm just going to bury him out back one day," I breathed out.  Nobody would miss him that much. I looked around the room and eyed them both carefully.  Blaise Zabini was sprawled out on one of the couches and Harry stood in front of it.  Zabini scowled in my direction and I swear it looked like Harry was blushing. "What's wrong with you two?"

            Harry headed back to the table. "Absolutely nothing," he snapped out. "What happened now, Hermione?"

            A frown fell on my lips.  Well, someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Instead of helping me go through the pile of books I had, he was too busy going on about some girl he met," I answered unhappily. "You'd think Voldemort had disappeared."

            "Sure you're not jealous, Granger?" Zabini asked me in that bored tone of hers.  

            I gave her my most evil stare. "Not that it's any of your business, _Zabini_, but I'm not _jealous_.  I'm just a little more concerned about the end of the world at the moment than his latest fling."

She didn't reply.  There's something about her I just don't like.  I'm not sure if it's because she was in Slytherin or because standing next to her I feel very awkward and plain. I'll admit she's gorgeous (grudgingly, of course). Her hair's straight and long and dazzling.  And we can't forget her impeccable good looks.  Perfect skin and she was born with perfect teeth and amazing purple eyes.  I like her even less because she's engaged to Draco Malfoy.  As pretty as she is, you'd think she'd have better taste.

            But she was spying on Death Eaters up until a few months ago.  Her and her boyfriend have been working with us since sixth year.  No one suspected anything until one of Lucius Malfoy's spies saw her meeting Harry in Diagon Alley.  She's been here ever since.  Fred Weasley is working with the Death Eaters and Malfoy's his contact and Ginny Weasley is _his_ contact.  Fred's wife, Angelina Johnson, has no idea about any of this.  She still thinks Fred betrayed her and the rest of his family.  But we had to make it believable, so she hasn't seen her husband in a year and Fred's going to get her and bring her and their daughter back here.  This will be a very interesting family reunion.  All of this to get our hands on this stupid book.

            I decided to start pacing to work off some steam.  Every once in awhile I stopped and watched Zabini and Harry stare at each other.  I was waiting for them to swallow each other whole.  They argue like cats and dogs, everyone's taking bets on how long it'll take for them shag.

            "Is Fred here yet?"

            I stopped and looked towards the door.  Ginny Weasley stood there looking hopeful and flushed.  Her hair was a mess and something, I just couldn't place what, was off about her. "Gin, you all right?"

            She smiled happily at me. "Never better.  Why do you ask?"

            "Did Malfoy do something to you?" Harry asked with somewhat of a threat in his voice. 

            Ginny frowned. "No!  Of course not, Harry!  Why would he?!"

            He shook his head quickly. "You just look a little . . . lost."

            "Oh, okay," she replied sheepishly. "Is Fred here yet?"

            I frowned. "Not yet.  But he and Angelina should be here soon.  And so should Oliver and Katie."

            "If he ever lets her out of bed," Zabini offered, looking smug.

            Ginny sat near her and Zabini immediately began harassing her.  I don't know how Gin puts up with her without wanting to hit her.  I couldn't hear anything they said, but Ginny was blushing and Zabini looked wickedly happy.

            I sat down in a chair closest to the door, watching the clock with anticipation.  Every second that passed seemed like another year.  My head hurt and all I really wanted to do was sleep.  Then Ron ran into the room and all I wanted to do was jump out of the window.  But I changed my tune when he spoke. 

            "Angelina's here!  Fred was attacked by Death Eaters!"


End file.
